Sigil
Sigil - die Stadt der Türen - bildet die stets bereisten Kreuzungen des Universums, voll von Portalen, welche zu jedem Platz im Univesum einen Weg bietet. Die Stadt Sigil wird von vielen auch die Stadt der Geheimnisse genannt, da alles was bekannt ist scheinbar irgendwo in den Straßen der Stadt in Erfahrung zu bringen ist. Viele sehen Sigil auch als abgeschlossenen Raum, ja gar Käfig an, da man weder leicht hinein oder aber leicht hinaus kommen kann. Am allermeisten jedoch nennt man sie wohl, die Stadt der Türen. Dies kann man alleine schon Aufgrund der Tatsache herleiten, da Sigil scheinbar zu jedem Ort im ganzen Universum ein Portal oder einen Weg hin bietet. Im Übertragenen Sinne gleicht die Stadt einem Knotenpunkt an Verbindungen und Verhältnissen innerhalb der Existenzebenen. Einige weise Gelehrte sind der Meinung das Sigil ein Mikrokosmos - eine kleine Reflektion von Allem das vorhanden ist, alles was sein wird und alles was sein könnte, der durch die Form einer großen planaren gewaltigen Metropole dargestellt wird. Sigil liegt tatsächlich weder in einer der Fundamentalen Ebenen noch in einer Anderen, sondern stellt selbst eine eigene Existenzebene dar. Sie existiert außerhalb der gewöhnlichen Strukturen des restliche Universums und ist auf umständliche Weise mit ihren scheinbaren unendlich vielen Portalen verknüpft. Sigil ist eher unsauber, lautstark und deren überfüllte Straßen stets in Dunst und Rauch gehüllt. Die Stadt wurde innerhalb eines gigantischen hohlen Ringes, welcher keine äußere Hülle zu haben scheint, erbaut. Für ihre Einwohner jedoch, stellt dies das Zentrum des Universums dar und als solches stets kraftvoll und mächtig - voll von allen nur vorstellbaren Schätzen. Einwohner: ca. 250.000. Wobei es jede nur bekannte Rasse und Monster zu geben scheint Regierung und Verteidigung Die einzige Macht die eine wirkliche Autorität in Sigil darstellt, ist die Dame des Schmerzens - die gefühllose Wächterin und Schützerin der Stadt. Ihr Blick alleine reichen schon aus um blutende Wunden zu verursachen und selbst die kleinste Geste kann Andere auf ewig in eine Taschenwelt - einer Miniatur-Parallel-Welt -verbannen. Ihre Existenz soll darauf beruhen die Götter, Dämonenprinzen, Elementargötter und andere mächtigen Wesen abzuhalten die Stadt der Türen zu betreten. Alleine diese Tatsachen reichen aus um auf den Straßen ein Mindestmaß an Ordnung aufrecht zu erhalten. Kriminalität ist allgegenwärtig; Rebellion jedoch völlig undenkbar. Tavernen und Gasthäuser Sigils Tavernen und Gasthäuser verpflegen jede Art von Klientel. Efreets von der Messingstadt können flammende Hallen mit großem Luxus mieten und Teufel und Andere können eine Nacht der größten Ausweifung erleben. Reisende können ein Gasthaus betreten in der sie Teile der Feen oder eine Lichtlose Höhle nachgebildet haben. Sigil bieten den Bewohner und Besuchern alles was das Herz begehrt. Einkauf Der große Bazar, welcher sich innerhalb des Marktbezirks der Stadt befindet, ist ein großer Platz der in scheinbar überschäumender Anzahl in Straßen mündet. Er ist stets von Karawanen und anderen überwuchert und komplett mit Markständen und Händlern übersaht. Den Vergleich mit dem Markt der Messingstadt wird der Bazar nicht ganz gerecht, jedoch gemessen an der Größe der Stadt ist der Profit als sehr ertragreich anzusehen. Andere Markplätze und Stände wechseln zum Großteil ihren Standort, sind einmal an diesem, den nächsten Tag wieder an einem anderem Ort der Stadt anzufinden. Tempel Alle Tempel der Götter - selbst von den Übelsten und in den meisten Ländern selten gesehenen Tempel in den zivilisierten Ländern - kann man in den Straßen Sigils finden. Die meisten sind dabei eher klein und nur wenige haben signifikanten Einfluss oder Macht auf die Geschehnisse der Stadt. Die Bezirke Sigil teilt sich in sogenannte Bezirke. Hierbei gibt 7 Bezirke die sich wie folgt darstellen: Der Untere, den der Dame, den Marktbezirk, den der Gildenhallen, den der Beamten und Sekretäre und den Bienenstock. Quellen * *Manual of the Planes by Baker, Richard, John Rogers, Robert J. Schwalb, and James Wyatt. (Wizards of the Coast, December 2008) en:Sigil Kategorie:Ebene Kategorie:Halbebene